


A Love Story?

by Spring_Snow7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Snow7/pseuds/Spring_Snow7
Summary: A misleading crackfic about... something...





	A Love Story?

**Author's Note:**

> The most random thing. Keep reading until the end.

I love everything about you from your bedhead to your foot.

How soft you are, your warm embrace and how you are there for me every night when I come home.

I love every day with you.

My favourite time with you is every Saturday night when I can sit on your massive frame and pull the warm blankets up over us, covering us both while the computer is playing a great movie.

If I crumb all over you while I’m stuffing popcorn in my face, you don’t say anything.

If I can’t get up the next morning after shutting my alarm you let me sleep a little longer.

If I dress weirdly you don’t judge me.

I really really love you.

_My amazing bed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess where I wrote this.


End file.
